


Unimportant Place

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iori says he can't go, but Koushirou knows he's not the type to suddenly cancel something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unimportant Place

Iori ran over to Koushirou's place when he'd heard the news. Of course, Ms. Izumi sent him into Koushirou's room, where Koushirou was taking so long to get ready. Iori gasped once he saw him. Not that Koushirou wasn't handsome in the first place, but now! The way he looked in that suit made Iori's heart fast. He's even spent so much time, even on his hair, obviously to look just right for the occasion.

Koushirou turned around and smiled at him. "Alright Iori-kun, are you ready?" he asked.

Iori was ready to nod, as transfixed as ever by his love. But then he frowned, remembering the message he had to send. "Koushirou-san, we can't go..." Iori said. He looked away so he couldn't see Koushirou's disappointed expression.

But Koushirou raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "Why's that, Iori-kun?" he asked. Iori wasn't the type to just change things at the last minute. It didn't even cross Koushirou's mind that Iori might no longer be interested in him, as Iori always thought things through. So what reason would get him to cancel?

"That restaurant... There was a fire... And now a flood from putting out the fire... So we can't go."

Koushirou put his hand on Iori's shoulder and smiled. "Well, if that's all. We can just think of a different place to go."

"But where can we go, with you looking so nice?"

"Don't worry about that, Iori-kun. Think about an enjoyable place to go."

"Well.... I have been wanting to explore a certain part of the Digital World."

"Excellent, you know I enjoy exploration. But didn't you want a romantic outing?"

Iori blushed. "For that, it's not the place that matters, but the person," he said.

"Well, that makes sense," Koushirou said. "But for this kind of outing, I probably should change."

"Wait, never mind that idea! I can see you spent so much time getting ready, and-"

"Don't worry," Koushirou said as he quickly pushed Iori out of the door.

A few minutes later, Koushirou came out and greeted Iori again, now in a much more casual, well-worn outfit. "Ready to go?" he said.

Koushirou looked so good to Iori, but then again, he always did. Even with dirt smudged on his face, Iori imagined his love would still have that same refined, handsome face. "Yes!" Iori exclaimed.


End file.
